This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Spectroscopic imaging has been extended from the previously proposed Light scattering spectroscopy imaging (LSSi) to Quantitative spectroscopic imaging (QSI). Quantitative spectroscopy (QS) combines Diffuse reflectance spectroscopy (DRS) with Intrinsic fluorescence spectroscopy (IFS). QS has been implemented in a single point clinical system, fastEEM, for studying early cancer in cervix, oral cavity, breast, artery, and esophagus. The next step is to implement QS in wide area imaging, which is the focus of this project. Combing the spectroscopic modalities offers more diagnostic potential without adding significant complexity to instrumentation.